


Electricity

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: A game of truth and dare leads to a most wanted end for you and Thorin.





	Electricity

You swallow a sip of your ale, a scolding look on your face as you lower the wooden mug.

“Ain’t gonna happen, boys.”

“But Y/N!” Kili whines, sporting his famous puppy eyes. Behind his back Fili pouts and Bofur putting his hands together, his eyes pleading.

“It won’t be the same without ya!” Dwalin states firmly and you heave out a sigh.

Since the evening Nori suggested you all could play a game of truth and dare the boys wouldn’t stop bugging you. at first, it was only you, Fili, Kili, Bofur and Nori but successfully the circle was growing and now only Balin, Bombur, Bifur and Gandalf didn’t play.

Even Thorin decided to join you, much to your surprise.

Thorin was never the one to dive into fun, into merry conversations you held around the fire after setting the camp and eating supper. He would sit a few feet away, listening but not participating, keeping an eye on you but not taking part in the relaxation part.

Until one evening when Kili dared you to do a lap dance for Fili.

It was a lesson for you – never accept a dare from Kili, because they would surely turn too sexual. But for Thorin it meant that he had to somehow put an end to his nephews’ shenanigans before it would go too far.

What everybody knew but neither you nor Thorin realized was the mutual attraction that appeared between the two of you the very first day you met. Bilbo described it as sparkles in the air and the rest readily affirmed, watching with amusement as Thorin and you danced around each other, not once admitting that you both wanted and were fond of each other.

However, when Thorin joined the game, the Company saw a chance to somehow bring the two of you closer. They made a plan and were eager to make it happen tonight.

Hence the persistent coxing for you to play along.

“Dwalin, I’m not needed to have fun,” you try to protest but Dwalin’s dead serious face tells you it’s futile.

“Lass, that’s horsecrap.”

“Alright, I’ll go. But give me more ale.”

Kili claps his hands as he darts to bring you a drink while Dwalin leads you to the fire. The rest has already taken their seats and you quirk up a brow when you are pointed a spot next to Thorin.

You squeeze a small smile as you sit down, Thorin shifting slightly to give you more space.

“Alrighty! Who’s spinnin’ first?” Bofur places a branch with pointy end in the middle of the circle, looking around. Nori raises a hand and reaches to spin the branch.

It lands on Kili, who grins brightly.

“Dare me!” he states before Nori can ask and the latter chuckles at Kili’s eagerness.

“Eat a cone.”

“That’s easy,” Kili shrugs and after a quick search, the object was found and consumed, accompanied by laughs and grimaces.

Kili reaches out to spin the branch and you close your eyes, praying that it won’t land on you.

Of course, the odds are not in your favor and when you open your eyes, Kili is already wearing that shit-eating grin.

“Truth or dare, Y/N?”

“Truth,” you answer quickly and by a twinkle in his eyes you know he has something inappropriate in mind. Although you all agreed that intimate questions were accepted as long as they weren’t too personal.

“Have you ever pleasured a man orally?” Kili asks without thinking twice and you nod.

“Yes, I have.”

A collective ‘ _ooooh_ ’ goes around the dwarves.

“Still waters run deep, aye?” Ori jests and you roll your eyes. Every time you are asked something intimate and the boys finds out that you, in fact, did something or liked a particular thing, they are amazed, almost shocked. As if innocently looking girl couldn’t have fun from time to time.

“My turn,” you lean in and spin the branch, which lands on Dwalin.

“Dare, lass.”

You smirk. Of course, the Company’s best warrior always chooses a dare.

“I dare you to kiss Kili. On the lips.”

“Nooo!”

“A dare is a dare!” Bofur booms and much to Kili’s dismay, the challenge was defeated. You winked at Kili, who’s sitting with a pout.

Dwalin spins the branch and Thorin is next to pick.

“Truth,” he says and Dwalin nods.

“Hypothetically, would you agree if Y/N wanted to pleasure you orally?”

Your eyes widen as you stare at Dwalin, too dumbfounded to look at Thorin. Where is this game going, anyways? Is their plan to embarrass you or Thorin, or to expose what they suppose you are feeling to the leader of your company?

Thorin clears his throat, and before you can protest, or even think of it, he answers the question.

“Yes, I would.”

The dwarves are cheering, throwing comments and teases but you don’t hear them. With all the strength you can muster, you force your head to turn to look at Thorin and you are not surprise when you find him already looking at you.

He opens his mouth to say something and your heart skyrockets. If he suggested the two of you should find a different place, you’d go with him. If he said it was just a joke, you’d play along with it.

The game carries on, questions are asked, dares are given but your brain is racing with thoughts, with images of you and Thorin in various positions. A blush creeps onto your cheeks but you hope it will read as a reaction to the heat of fire.

“Y/N, truth or dare.”

“Dare,” you say before you can think twice and Fili smirks.

“I say it’s quite crowded here. Why won’t you sit on Uncle’s lap and give Ori more space?”

You gulp, glancing at Thorin. He takes a deep breath as you stand up and make yourself comfortable on his lap, sitting as far away from his crotch as you can. He rests his palms on your thighs and when you lean in to spin the branch, his grip tightens slightly.

The branch lands on Bofur and he chooses a truth so you ask about his favorite position, knowing that he will talk about for quite a bit.

As you straighten up, Thorin moves his lips to your ear and a shiver runs down your spine.

“Are you up for a little game? Just me and you.”

“Y-yes,” you mutter and bite at your bottom lip.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“If I told you I was dying to know how you tasted like, would you agree for me to try?”

“Gladly,” you say and gulp, before you ask.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Pull me closer.”

“Oh, Y/N, are you sure?”

“Yes.”

He’s fast to accomplish the dare, pulling you flush against his chest and, what you really wanted, to his crotch. You gasp when you feel the hardness.

“Y/N?”

“Dare.”

“We go somewhere else, do you want it?”

“Yes.”

“And I will do everything you ask me to.”

“Is that your dare, Thorin? Me, telling you what I want you to do to me?”

“Aye, Y/N,” he whispers into your ear, his voice husky and lustful. “I want you to guide me, to ask me to take you, to please you.”

“Let’s go,” you breathe out, ignoring the calls from the rest, as you take Thorin’s hand into yours and lead him into the woods. The tension in your lower abdomen is almost unbearable, the wetness between your legs an evidence that you need Thorin’s attention more than anything right now.

When you wander far enough into the forest so that no one can see or hear you, you turn around to Thorin, your hands busy with unlacing your pants.

“Now, on your knees. I want you to leave beard burns on my thighs, so don’t hold back, Thorin.”

“I wasn’t thinking of it, Y/N,” he says and, eyes never leaving your face, kneels down, pushing your pants and underwear down your legs.

Your screams soon fill the night air, Thorin’s grunts joining quickly.

And the Company? After they congratulate each other on the success of their little scheme, Fili pours some ale to everyone. Some of the noise still reaches their ears.

It is sure going to be a long night.      


End file.
